Kingdom of Trasnet
The Kingdom of Trasnet is an absolute Monarchy that forms one of the six main nations of the Empire of Valeria. The Kingdom of Trasnet is dominated by the mighty fortress of Trasnet Castle of which was once one of the most fortified Numenorian castles but fell into disrepair before House Tonminton rebuilt it giving rise to their dynasty. The Kingdom of Trasnet is dominated by the Vandals of whom entered the region during the Great Migration and took control from the previously Teutonic settlers of the region of whom had in turn taken control from the Atlantians before. House Tonminton starting originally as a Teutonic House intermingled with the coming Vandals becoming culturally absorbed by the Vandals and no longer identifying as Teutonic. The Kingdom of Trasnet continues to follow the Atlantian Pantheon marking them as distinctly different and their historically close relationship with Arnor has led to them retaining this religion despite the departure of the majority of their Atlantian population. The Kingdom of Trasnet first would come to rise when it declared its independance from the Kingdom of Arnor during the First Munchen-Arnor War where its independence cut off the Arnor arrmy in Munchen forcing them to declare another White Peace in order to be able to get their army out of Munchen, and following this House Tonminton rose as the Monarchy of the Kingdom of Trasnet. Geography History Early History The Kingdom of Trasnet first would come to rise when it declared its independance from the Kingdom of Arnor during the First Munchen-Arnor War where its independance cut off the Arnor arrmy in Munchen forcing them to declare another White Peace in order to be able to get their army out of Munchen, and following this House Tonminton rose as the Monarchy of the Kingdom of Trasnet. Government Demographics Ethnicity The Kingdom of Trasnet is dominated by the Vandals of whom entered the region during the Great Migration and took control from the previously Teutonic settlers of the region of whom had in turn taken control from the Atlantians before. House Tonminton starting originally as a Teutonic House intermingled with the coming Vandals becoming culturally absorbed by the Vandals and no longer identifying as Teutonic. Atlantians There is a small but noticeable minority of Atlantians in the Kingdom of Trasnet and while they had completely emmigrated before the rise of House Tonminton many returned to Trasnet following the rise of House Tonminton, and there have even been several Atlantian Queens of the Kingdom of Trasnet. There is also one Numenorian household in the form of House Ornris of whom have become the second most powerful noble family in the Kingdom of Trasnet behind only the Monarchy itself. Teutons While once dominent in the Kingdom of Trasnet the Teutons would be completely pushed out following the rise of the Vandals with only the cultural remnents of their culture remaining behind following their removal from Trasnet. Religion Noble Houses Population Economy Military Category:Kingdoms of Europe Category:Kingdoms Category:Nations of the Valerian Empire